The principal goal of this work that is proposed, is the development of a lasting percutaneous conduit-epidermal interface. To achieve this goal, we propose to test a novel idea. In order to avoid the failure mode of marsupialization or extrusion, both typical to epidermal healing around foreign material, we propose to camouflage the percutaneous implant with collagen. Collagen is known to promote connective tissue growth and prevent epithelial cells from penetration. In order to test our hypothesis, strips of Dacron velour, treated with collagen, will serve as a test material in a percutaneous location in dogs. The implants will be harvested after various periods of implantation time and subjected to morphological and mechanical interface studies. The results of this work will serve for construction of percutaneous conduits that have an increased interfacial strength, are not subject to marsupialization or extrusion and have a prolonged functional lifetime as compared with present day percutaneous constructions.